


Team Jiraiya vs. Paperwork [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Team Seven vs. Paperwork [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humour, Konoha Village, Paperwork, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Even in the next generation, Team Seven still can't do their paperwork.Jiraiya knew he should have booked it when his sensei tried to warn him about paperwork and ended up cackling with distinctly evil laughter instead.





	Team Jiraiya vs. Paperwork [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Team Jiraiya vs. Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552996) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Team%20Jiraya%20vs%20Paperwork.mp3) | 29:51 | 41.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Rodeo (Hoe-Down)_ by Power Music (From Classical Cardio Workout 1)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
